


Angel au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angels, F/M, Kidnapping, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: The Hellfire club is always collecting rare things, however, this time they certainly did get the rarest gem in the world. The X-men goes to rescue this mutant from the Hellfire's clutches, never imagine she would be more than a mutant. Kurt Wagner now will finally meet a real angel(full blood) how the meeting will go?





	Angel au

N/A: I love the idea of Kitty being an angel, we talk about how this could work, so, here´s an au where she is 100% angel. Just to be clear, she is an angel, not archangel and is not OP. Hellfire is here for the ironic pun.

The X-men often pays attention to the Hellfire´s activities, ever since they try to brainwash Jean to be on their side(the power of love for Scott Summers did break the spell, so to speak) as well their influence in the government. They may be fighting for mutant´s right, except they still are dead set to kill the X-men and the mutants who are not swayed by them.

(Actually, is their new political help that allows Hank McCoy to run for senator and wins. So, Professor X is often cautious with their enemy/ally)

Kurt Wagner and Logan received a tip from Moira(she shouldn´t have spied Hellfire) that Hellfire capture a new mutant, however, Moira mentioned that this new mutant is not...like them. Which perk Scott and Jean´s interested.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked imaging that maybe this mutant has a visible mutation.

"I can´t explain, I never saw her...but...I felt her and...it was different" Moira explained and Jean wonders if they will have to deal with an empathic. Either way, they have a mission to do.

_________

Arriving at the Hellfire´s institution was the easier part, to remain undetected is the hardest. Even Logan understand how important the Hellfire as allies can be, so, the Canadian promises to not kill anyone, a promise that is hard to do.

The mansion of Hellfire is almost a mock version of the X-men or maybe is the other way around. Nightcrawler teleports inside of the mansion and knock down the guards, discretely and let the group enter in the mansion as no one touch in any of the traps.

Jean, using her powers, deactivated the remains traps and located where Emma Frost and her cronies are, without being noticed, when she goes to where the said mutant is. Jean scream and her last words are "Scott, is real" and pass out in his arms.

The man is a loss on what his wife means. Leaving her behind is never an option and let go of the said mutant is not one either.

"Relax, Slim, I´m here and so is the elf, we can take it" Logan promises as they head to the location, is not hard to guess where Hellfire put their prisoners.

Kurt Wagner stops noticing the presence. Euphoria and joy hit his core and then Kurt wonders why? The same happens with Logan.

"Maybe is an empathic" Logan suggested ensure "the Hellfire must be using her as an aphrodisiac or something"

They enter the dungeons, in the cellar where all the prisoners should be, except, there´s a tub with a naked woman there singing in words that Logan and Kurt can´t understand, Kurt out of his character, notice the collar in her neck.

"Who are you?" the woman replied a bit bored and disgruntled not once bothering to look at them.

"My name is Logan...James Howlett" Logan replied shocking himself by this, why he said his name is James "I used to love Jean Grey with all my heart but I understand that she would never love me and I move on, I join the X-men because I´ve nowhere to go" Logan stop talking and looks at Kurt.

Kurt feels something. Maybe euphoria is not the right word. Is a state of joy and serenity.

"My name is Kurt, we came here to save you" Kurt explains and curses himself for not having his new outfit as he could have used the jacket to cover the woman.

Now the woman rises from the tub and Kurt, again, out of his character, blushes madly and tries to not look at her form. The collar is clearly biding her to Hellfire.

"You´re the son of Azazel...but your soul is gentle, wounded by deceived and lies told by the Szardos, still remain a good person, never meet a half-demon with a gentle heart" Kitty stated. Noticing his confusing she adds "catholic elf boy, you pray for god every night but fails to reconize an angel?" there´s a smile on her face as the woman puts her fingers on her lips trying to cover her smile.

Kurt´s jaw almost drops in a cartoonish way.

__________

Bring Kitty back to the X-men was a hassle, Emma Frost didn´t like to lose her new toy, however, the reinforce arrives and soon Kitty is free from the collar. And Jean, now fully awake, gives clothes to a confused angel.

Warren explained to Kitty what happens and her situation.

"You can go home..."Warren was cut off by Kitty "no, thank you, I left that place for a reason, anyway, Kurt Wagner" Kitty looks then smile at him "you´re an interesting person, keep doing good, Father all mighty is proud of you, of all of you" she mentioned the X-men.

"Could I stay here? for while? I want to think about my next action" Kitty explained. The X-men nods.

"Welcome to the X-men Kitty" Kurt speaks gently and Kitty nods. A pureblood angel is living among them. That has to break the record of odd situations for now.


End file.
